Academy to ANBU?
by TheReaverPrince
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was destined to be an idiot and a failure. This is what almost everyone thought. Except one ANBU commander who kept his has kept his eyes on the boy recently. After the scroll of seals incident, he decides to take Naruto as his apprentice, along with a Hyuuga who seems to be bi-polar. ANBU-in-training!Naruto.


**I've gotten into fanfiction writing again lately and decided to write some more before summer vacation is over. I'm going to be posting a few new stories here and there. (Updates if I get into it.)  
**

**This chapter is sort of a prototype. If it isn't that liked, I'll take it down and try to make it better. Other than that, I need a beta for this fic.**

**I do not own Naruto or cover image.  
**

If anyone asked, Uzumaki Naruto was pretty stupid.

This was also the mindset of the adults and children of the Leaf. An orphan who barely knew how to do anything and things he knew how to do, wrong.

Someone who had never followed the rules.

Naruto was determined though. This showed as he sat on the forest floor, barely exhausted from learning the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**.

_'It's only been an hour? I got two more hours to go...'_

He looked at the forbidden scroll and giggled like a little girl. One or two more jutsu couldn't hurt right? It'd be a while before he was confronted by someone.

Mizuki-sensei would have no choice but to pass him!

Unknown to him, a shadow shifted a few feet from him.

* * *

"I have been watching him for a long time. He'll be perfect for Anbu."

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed heavily. He stared face to face with his ANBU commander. He was dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He also has brown, spiky, hair and wears a mask with a dog motif inclusive of pointer ears, detailed eyebrows and three, thick stripes with two along either sides of his cheek and one on his forehead.

"He's still so young. Brash. He may become powerful but I don't know if he'll ever be cut out for ANBU."

"He learned **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, **Bunshin Daibakuha **and ** Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** in a few hours. He then beat the chunin, Mizuki, with just one of them. His potential is greater than his father, the Yondaime. He'll adapt to an ANBU's lifestyle."

"Why not just let him become a genin? Minato didn't do anything special to become in ANBU."

"Yondaime-sama talents showed when he had become a genin. We were already approaching a war with Rock so he was overlooked."

"He could turn into another Uchiha Itachi."

The man snorted. "Uchiha Itachi is a loyal and power ninja though. The difference between them is Naruto will know when he needs help." Sarutobi continued to smoke his pipe.

"You understand I want the best for Naruto. How do I know your intentions are better than Danzo's?"

"I have served the Leaf for twenty years, under both you and the Fourth. All I can say is trust me and my methods." The third seemed to have a staring contest with endless black eyes of the commander.

"Remove your mask."

The man removed his mask without hesitation and showed his facial features. Grey eyes with a scar going down his temple.

"I'm afraid it'll raise tension if you train Naruto-kun with the other ANBU. I'm putting you on an S-class undercover mission to train him and another as your apprentice, whoever you choose. Only me, Kakashi-kun, and your apprentices will be aware of your position. Your codename will be Daito." The ANBU commander bowed.

"I will not fail you Hokage-sama. These two will be even greater than your students"

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't pass you."

Naruto looked in shock as the brunette chunin refused to allow him to become genin.

"Why not Iruka-sensei! I learned a bunch of bushin ninjutsu which is infinitely better than the stupid,

regular **Bushin no Jutsu**. If anything, I should be the rookie of the year!"

"Stop yelling you idiot!" The chunin slapped the back of Naruto's head, making him groan. "Look, it's not that I don't want to pass you. While I was passed out, the Hokage decided to find an alternative. You're becoming someone's apprentice so you won't become genin status yet."

"Apprentice?"

"It's a program where a higher rank shinobi decides to take a student under his or wing for a certain purpose. Hokage-sama has forbade me from telling you who it is but you'll find out in a few hours."

Naruto sighed before stomping his foot.

"Fine, I'll trust you Iruka-sensei... Only if you treat me to some ramen!"

"Get the hell out of here!"

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. I'm so late!"

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the Hot Springs to meet his new master. He quickly paid no mind to the signs and erupted into the hot springs.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Shishou...?"

Naruto expected many things. He expected a perverted old man who had sent him to the hot springs, a sadist woman who wanted him to get beat or the Yondaime to make him Hokage.

His imagination loved to go wild sometimes.

However, he didn't expect a pretty girl to be sitting in the water. She appeared to be his age with honey brown hair and a pale complexion. His face grew red and his nose began to bleed as he noticed she was as naked as the day she was born.

The girl was less than confused though.

"You have two seconds before I kill you. Pray to Rikudou-sama." Veins around her temples bulged as her eyes opened, to show white eyes.

_'It had to be a Hyuuga?'_

"**Palm**** Bottom!**"

Naruto gasped as a palm strike was sent into his chest. Blood escaped his mouth as he was sent flying into the wall. He looked up weakly to see the girl wrapped in a towel.

_'Damn it, I can't move! Was I trick by getting sent here?'_

"That's enough. I understand you guys a little better. Hanabi, don't kill your new sempai." The two looked in shock as a man emerged from the shadows of a corner. Hanabi eyes widened before narrowing.

"How did you know where my blind spot was!" The man said nothing as he walked over towards the two of them. Naruto couldn't do anymore than stare as he was still paralyzed.

"I am going to be your new shishou for the next few years. I am recruiting you two for ANBU."

Hanabi gasped while Naruto looked confused.

"What's ANBU?"

"You idiot! ANBU are high leveled shinobi hand picked by the Hokage due to special skills. Why are you recruiting someone as young as me and someone as stupid as him?"

"Hey!"

"You two have great potential." The man admitted. "You may not know it but you stand out among your class peers. However, after they you are weak. My goal is to train you. Like you said, the Hokage has picked you."

Naruto felt a grin come to his face when he heard the Hokage hand picked him. ANBU was one step closer to Hokage than a genin ever was!

However, Hanabi was not content just yet.

"How can I trust your word? How do I know you aren't from Cloud?" The man silently raised his sleeve, showing a tattoo. Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan and glared at the blond who flinched.

"Now that that's settled, how about we introduced ourselves. I'll go first."

"I'm only in a towel..."

"I'm not into little girls."

The girl seethed but said nothing else.

"My codename is Daito. I like sushi and reading. I dislike bugs and the sun. My goal for the future is to leave my own legacy. Your turn Naruto."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and gardening. I hate the three minutes you have to wait to wait while the water boils and Sasuke too. My goal is to become to greatest Hokage and gain everyone's respect!"

"Let me stop you there." Daito said making Naruto quiet down. "You're too loud. You're eating habits are horrible and need tremendous improvement. Your reason to become Hokage is flawed. To become a great shinobi, I need you to look over these flaws."

The shishou ignored the snicker from his other apprentice and turned towards her, leaving Naruto to think. "Your turn, _princess._"

She grit her teeth. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. I like bananas and training. I hate people who are too loud and arrogant."

The shishou just coughed and motioned for her to continue.

"My goal is to become the heir of the Hyuuga clan."

"Now I'm going to stop you. Stop being so stuck up. You're human just like the rest of us. You're also quite arrogant and need to learn the definition of being a team member."

"A Hyuuga does not need a team mate to hold them down."

"ANBU doesn't need a member holding them back so I suggest you stop being a bitch and get with the program. The team meeting is over with today. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 6:00 sharp. Don't be late or else."

**Inspired by soprano-in-waiting's challenge, Academy to ANBU? It's not completely how he'd want it (It didn't even turn out how I wanted it) But I feel like I can work with this.**

**I felt that Hanabi and Naruto knowing that the commander was in ANBU was important so I let them know. ANBU should be hush hush right?**

**I noticed I made a few errors that spell check think is intentional. Point this out for me maybe?**


End file.
